wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
The High Castle (Map Game)
Welcome to The High Castle, a Map Game dealing with a Semi-Alternative WW2. In 1932, following Japan's conquest of Manchuria, promptly renamed Manchukuo, the discovery of oil prompts massive investment by the Japanese government into the oil fields essentially eliminated Japan's need to seize oil from Western powers. Its war with China continues in earnest in order to settle the remainder of its resource issues, as well as settle many of its imperialist ambitions in China. In Europe, the Third Reich inexorably marches across Europe with its powerful Italian allies both expanding rapidly. The Pact of Steel by 1941 has seen successes in Poland, France, the Low Countries, and has the British on their heels in North Africa. The British while beleaguered fighting across the Europe and Africa, still remains vigilant of its Asian territories unwilling to discount Japan and her aggressive tendencies in China as a removal of Japan's wish to take all of Asia. The United States while not agreeing with the Japanese invasion of China, or the German attacks across Europe, is restricted to Lend Lease as Franklin Roosevelt is restricted by the policy of Neutrality. The USSR, the brooding red bear suffers greatly as the Germans reach Russia proper overrunning Ukraine and Belarus, Hitler having broken the Non-Aggression Pact. The Germans advance through the USSR obliterating all in their path as Stalin can hardly be seen around, giving sparse orders which make no sense. The year is 1941. POD clarifications/TL;DR: Japanese oil exploitation in Manchuria has essentially avoided Japanese conflict with the British, albeit leaving the British unable to pull troops back in fear of a Japanese attack. No Pearl Harbor. A more competent Italian military well led by generals who were able to survive and assert themselves in the Italian military rather than get sacked and executed has left a powerful Italian military fighting for the Mediterranean and North Africa from the British and Free French, while also successfully opening an East African Front to the War making the Suez Canal a nightmare to navigate. The German military having its full strength and not needing to save Italy from its various blunders attacks the USSR on schedule and with greater force with its allies Finland, Romania, Hungary, and Bulgaria, making incredible gains and bearing down on Moscow by August of 1941 with preparation to seize the capital within a month of commencement of the Battle of Moscow. The United States while still providing Lend Lease, is unable to rally public support to fight a war against the Third Reich and while an certain embargoes are in place against the Japanese as well the Two militaristic Fascist war machine continue on without and fear of American Intervention. Game Map Nations List Bolded nations require either my prior approval, or an edit count above 1000, and a plausible reputation. Any questions on qualifying but below 1000 edits? please contact me on my talk page Europe *'United Kingdom: ' *'Germany:' **Reich Occupied Baltics: **Reich Occupied Ukraine: **Reich Occupied Belarus: **Reich Occupied France: **Reich Occupied Norway: *'Vichy France (Nazi Puppet Government): Vatonica (talk) 23:56, January 11, 2016 (UTC)' *'Free France :' *'Kingdom of Italy: Saturn1257 (talk) 02:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC)' **Italian Occupied Yugoslavia: **Italian Occupied Greece: **Italian Occupied Albania: **Italian Occupied Macedonia: *'Union of Soviet Socialist Republics:' *Nationalist Spain (Pro Axis): Redbaran45 (talk) 00:54, January 11, 2016 (UTC) *Portugal (Semi-Pro Axis): *Slovakia (Pretty much a German Puppet) (Axis): *Hungary(Axis): *Romania (Axis): –Alexander 03:17, January 11, 2016 (UTC) *Bulgaria (Axis): *Switzerland (Neutral): *Sweden (Neutral): *Finland: North America *'United States:' *Newfoundland, New Scotland and Labrador (British Colony): *Canada: The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... *Mexico: *Costa Rica: *Cuba: Jeffrey Arenburg *Honduras *Guatemala *Nicaragua *Panama *British West Indies Great showing. B23 (talk) 20:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC) *French West Indies South America *'Brazil:' *Argentina: *Colombia: *Chile: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Venezuela: *Peru: *Ecuador: *French Guyana: *Suriname: *British Guyana: Asia *'Empire of Japan:' [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] **Manchukuo:' [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is'' FIRES]]' **Occupied China:' [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]]' **Korea (Japanese Colony):' [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]]' **Taiwan (Japanese Colony):' Kaori, The New Tokyo Native (talk) 02:59, January 10, 2016 (UTC)' *Republic of China: [[User:Candiesrgood|'There was a candy,]] [[User talk:Candiesrgood|'''and it said, "Bruh, I'm coming for you, nigga. Oi, g'day mate you wanna mate?" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]] *Communist China: *Thailand:' Seiga' *'British India (British Colony):' *French Indochina (Free French): *French India (Free French): *Burma (British Colony): *Malaya (British Colony): *North Borneo (British Colony): *Goa (Portuguese Indian colonies): Middle East *Iran: Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 02:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC) *Turkey: *Saudi Arabia:Bozistanball *Iraq (British Colony): *Syria (Free French): Nlenhardt *British Arabia (British Protectorates): *Afghanistan: *Egypt (British protectorate): KingCor1 *Italian Occupied Egypt: Africa *Vichy French Algeria: *Vichy French North Africa: *Vichy French West Africa: *Free French Central Africa: *Vichy Central Africa: *German Occupied Kongo (Tenuous): *British Nigeria: *'South African Union (Commonwealth member): person67' Oceania * Australia (Commonwealth Member): * New Zealand(Commonwealth Member): * Dutch Indonesia: * Portuguese East Timor: * French Pacifica: * British Pacific island territories: * American Pacific Island Territories: NathanialPrice Category:Map Games Category:The High Castle